What! ? A Girl! ?
by AlyzaAnne0225
Summary: A certain grasshead sat around in the restroom alone, staring intently at a red and sticky substance with his face paling with the second. "Crap…" My first Inazuma Eleven fanfic! Please be easy on me! Tenma X Fei/TenFei
1. Chapter One

**Hey guys! This is my first Inazuma Eleven fanfic so please be easy on me okay? I accept criticism and especially praises about my work!**

** If you like it, REVIEW! **

**If you don't, still REVIEW!**

**I need at least 3 reviews if you want me to continue the next chapter you know!**

* * *

A certain grasshead sat around in the restroom alone, staring intently at a red and sticky substance with his face paling with the second.

"Crap…"

* * *

"Hey Fei! Ohayo!" Tenma greeted cheerfully at Fei who was sitting at the couch, watching the TV with a pained look on his face. His emerald green eyes were contorted with pain and his mouth has formed a frown. Tenma didn't like seeing him like that at all.

Fei, hearing Tenma's voice, turned his head around, a frown still etched on his face. However, as he saw Tenma, this turned into a small smile though his eyes were still a bit strange. "Ah. Ohayo Tenma." He replied, giving him a smile.

Tenma frowned. Something was strange about how Fei was acting today. Usually, he would be outside, practicing his moves for the next time they meet the Protocol Omega but now, he's just watching TV.

"Are you al-" Tenma was about to say something but a bam on the door cut him off.

"Well, you see-" Shinsuke started before he noticed Tenma and Fei inside the clubroom. "Tenma! Fei! Ohayo!" he greeted them with a bright smile.

Tsurugi and Shindou just nodded at their captain in greeting. Tenma nodded back at them.

"Matsukaze, we're planning to practice in the grounds later today. Is that possible?" Tsurugi asked the auburn haired boy.

Tenma nodded. "Yeah. I'll join you later on. What about you Fei?" he asked the green haired soccer player, turning his head to him.

Fei flinched as he heard his name being called. Sweat dropping, he scratched his head. "W-What did you say Tenma?" he asked him.

Tenma scowled. "I said, Are you going to join practice later today?" he repeated, quite frustrated now that Fei wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"Uh… Nah. I'll pass today." Fei replied, subconsciously touching his stomach which didn't go unnoticed by Tenma.

"Hmm? Do you have stomachache? Are you alright?" Tenma asked him, approaching and putting a hand on his shoulder.

Fei blushed deep red a she felt the weight and warmth of Tenma's hand on his shoulder. Tsurugi smirked at Fei's reaction while Shindou chuckled and Shinsuke just gave them a mischievous grin. Tenma, oblivious to what Fei was feeling, was confused to why he was blushing. Though he did think it was really cute of him even though he was a boy.

"Hmm? Why are you so red? Do you have a fever?" Tenma asked him, placing his forehead to Fei's forehead, trying to check if the latter had a fever. But this only made Fei redder as he felt the blood rush to his face and his cheeks get hotter.

"Stop…" he muttered lowly.

Tenma looked at Fei with his metallic blue eyes, seemingly able to hear him say something. "What did you say?" leaning his face more.

Fei gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it any longer. "STOP!" he cried with a high voice that seemed to resemble a girl's before he pushed Tenma off him.

"Oof!" Tenma landed on his back with Fei's push.

"Fei…?" he muttered his name. _What was that? For a second there, I thought that his scream was like a girl's._

The green haired boy clutched his stomach in pain before he blacked out and collapsed to the ground. That alerted the four soccer players inside the room.

* * *

Fei woke up with a start. His emerald green eyes blinked as he took in detail of his surroundings. From what he could tell, he was in a white room with a white blanket, a white pillow and- wait; didn't that mean he was in a hospital?! Fei shot up from his bed and as soon as he did, a sharp pain coursed through his stomach. Damn… so the pain was still there huh? For so many times that he had to become like that, it had to be now? And it was his first time too! He sighed. Sucks to be a gi-

His thoughts were cut off with a sound coming from his left side. His head immediately turned to the sound, almost expecting something strange to be by his side but all he saw was the face of his captain, quietly sleeping with his hands around Fei's left hand. "Fei…" Tenma muttered in his sleep, smiling a little bit before mumbling something incoherent to Fei.

Fei blushed bright red as he heard his statement. Was he dreaming of him? Slowly, he tried to get out of Tenma's death grip on his hand. But it seemed that Tenma didn't want to let go of his hand and only tightened his hold after. Fei sighed, finally giving up of reclaiming his hand. He noticed that it was evening and nobody was in the infirmary except for Tenma and him, so with a faint blush on his face, he lay down again on the bed and tried to fall asleep after clutching Tenma's hand too.

The burning pain on his stomach didn't go away as of yet. Damn, it sucked to be a girl. But as he(?)began to fall asleep, it also began to drift away.

He(?) never saw the large smile etched on Tenma's face and the way his eyes opened only slightly to peek at the green haired boy(?).

* * *

**DOn't forget to REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Alright! This chapter came in early so you better be grateful! Now I'll use feminine pronouns for Fei when she's being described but when Tenma nad the others who don't know about her being a girl, I'lls till use masculine pronouns. Do you understand? Now, please enjoy!**

* * *

"Tsurugi!" Tenma screamed, passing the ball over to Tsurugi who was expecting it. The purple haired boy caught the ball gracefully using his feet then proceeded to dribble across the field, headed for the goal where our small goalkeeper stood waiting for him.

"Yosh!" Tsurugi cried, spinning the ball then kicking it upwards, jumping at the same time. You can see Tsurugi falling with the ball now. "Death Drop!" he cried, kicking the ball backwards to the goal.

Shinsuke clapped his hands together, ready to take the ball that Tsurugi had kicked. "Come!" he cried out. As the ball neared Shinsuke, he tried to catch it but the ball spun to the right where Shinsuke had thought that it was going to the left.

"Gah!" Shinsuke yelled as he hit the ground after failing to hit the ball which went directly into the goal.

"Good job Tsurugi!" Tenma grinned at Tsurugi who just nodded at him before receiving the ball Shinsuke passed.

"Alright guys! Once more!" Tenma demanded dribbling with the ball once again.

"Hai!" all the soccer club members replied as they too ran for the ball that they're captain was holding.

The three managers together with Wondeba sat on the bench, watching their members practice. "Yosh! Tenma and Tsurugi's teamwork is the best! Tenma! Tsurugi!" Wondeba cheered out.

Fei watched as Tenma and Tsurugi makes passes with each other. They make such great team…

_Even greater than mine and Tenma's…_ she thought, feeling something prick her heart at the sight of them. To think that she said that Tenma and her had great synchronization…

Sighing, she stood up on her feet and exited the field, unaware of a pair of metallic blue eyes staring at her as she moved out.

* * *

"Tenma!" Shindou called out to Tenma as they arrived in the clubroom the next morning. Tenma turned his head to Shindou and nodded, a grim look painted on his face.

Shindou noticed this detail and frowned. "Is something wrong Tenma? You're acting strange." He asked him.

Tenma gave him a small smile. "It's nothing you should worry about." He replied, making Shindou think that he didn't want to tell him what he was worrying about.

Shindou sighed. "Tenma, I'm your friend. And it looks like the guys want to know too." He stated, gesturing to all the soccer club members who were inside the locker room at the moment.

Tenma looked around and indeed, all of them were looking at him. He sighed for the umpteenth time that day. His members were too nosy at times. "Alright then. Though it's not really important."

Kinako frowned. "If it makes Captain be so grim first thing in the morning, it's definitely important!" she commented, pointing to Tenma, her bright brown eyes glaring dangerously at him as if daring him to say it after her statement.

Tenma nodded, sweat dropping a bit. "Actually, haven't you noticed? Fei's behavior I mean…" he started, looking down on the ground as he remembered Fei's recent behavior.

"Well, it is true that Fei's been a bit acting weird since yesterday." Shinsuke commented, recalling Fei's ignorance of their invitation for soccer practice.

"And he didn't attend soccer practice last night." Kirino added, noting that the green haired soccer player hadn't been inside the field when they practiced.

Tenma nodded at their assumptions. "Yeah that's right. I'm glad you guys noticed it too. Lately, he seem to be clutching his stomach a lot most of the time. I thought that he had stomachache but that didn't seem to be the case since he was clutching the lower part of his stomach."

All of them nodded at Tenma's explanation.

"His voice…" Tsurugi muttered.

All of them turned to him at his statement. "What did you say Tsurugi?" Tenma asked him.

Tsurugi looked at Tenma with his hazel brown eyes. "His voice sounded like a girl when he yelled at you." He pointed out and Tenma gasped as the memory played in his brain.

He's right. Fei's voice did seem higher than normal when he yelled at him. But what did that have to do anything in his behavior?

"Wait… Are you trying to say that Fei's voice is like a girl's? Well I do think that his voice is a bit higher than most of us but don't you think that's because we're still young?" Kariya commented, totally focused on their current topic about Fei right now.

Tsurugi shook his head. "It's impossible to have a voice like that even if you're still a young boy. And the fact that he's having stomachaches so often…" he muttered the last part lowly, as if thinking in his head.

Tenma felt his heart beat in anticipation. "Tsurugi… Are you trying to say that Fei is having…" Tenma couldn't continue his sentence any longer as Shindou continued his sentence.

"A period?" he continued Tenma's sentence, a blush etched on his face at his statement.

Tsurugi, despite himself also blushing, nodded at him, showing that he was also thinking of the same thing.

Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke, and the others blushed as they saw Tsurugi nod.

"EHH!"

* * *

**Now they have mad a conclusion! Is it right? Or is it wrong? Find out in the next chapter!  
**

**3 reviews again for the next chapter next week.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Alright! Here comes the thrid chapter! Are you ready guys? Please enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters. **

* * *

Tenma_ felt his heart beat in anticipation. "Tsurugi… Are you trying to say that Fei is having…?" Tenma couldn't continue his sentence any longer as Shindou continued his sentence._

"_A period?" he continued Tenma's sentence, a blush etched on his face at his statement. _

_Tsurugi, despite himself also blushing, nodded at him, showing that he was also thinking of the same thing._

_Tenma, Kirino, Shinsuke, and the others jaw dropped and blushed in unison as they saw Tsurugi nod. _

"_EHH!"_

* * *

"B-Bu-Bu-But F-Fei is a b-boy! How can h-he have a p-pe-period?" Tenma stuttered, blood rushing to his cheeks at an amazing rate of speed. There's no way that boys can have periods! That's just for girls!

"Yeah! There has to be another explanation for his stomachaches! Maybe he's acidic or something! There's no way a boy can have a period! It's utterly impossible!" Hayami ranted off, his round glasses fogging with all the tension he's been feeling since Tsurugi guessed that Fei had a period.

Tsurugi shook his head, the faintest of blushes seen on his face. "Fei's not acidic. In the last party that we held, he was the one who drank most of the soft drinks that Wondeba purchased." He stated, remembering the time when Fei drank a drink one after another with startling speed. He never could've guessed that the green haired boy had a liking to soft drinks.

"T-Then maybe he ate something bad so it affected his stomach!" Kirino suggested, his hair bounced as he dragged his head up.

"That's almost the same as the first one." Tenma commented at Kirino's suggestion, shaking his head in disagreement once more.

"Or maybe he's just nervous about the next time we go to Time Jump!" Nishiki added, standing and stepping closer to the circle that the group of soccer players subconsciously created during their discussion.

All of them stared at Nishiki with blank faces. Nishiki sighed and slumped down back to his chair where he had been sitting before. "Alright! I give up! That's impossible!" He exclaimed with a humph that made everyone sweat drop.

Tenma recovered swiftly and looked at Tsurugi. "Ne Tsurugi… I was thinking…" Tenma started, his metallic blue eyes looking at the ground as he thought.

"What is it Tenma? Do you have an idea over Fei's stomachaches and strange behavior?" he asked him, curious to know of what Tenma was thinking of at that moment.

Tenma looked up. "Well, you see do you think that there's a possibility that Fei is a-"Tenma got cut off as the door of the clubroom opened, revealing a very annoyed looking Fei.

All of them shut up as they watched a very irritable Fei make his way inside the room, his glare fixed on the ground as he walked. They continued to stare as the green haired boy took his bag, opened it and swallowed some medicine that they assumed was a pain reliever. After that, Fei sighed before looking at the group with a glare that they weren't used into seeing.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Fei hissed at them, his voice higher than normal like Tsurugi had noticed before.

The group shook their heads, afraid of what Fei might do to them. They have never seen Fei so cross before.

"Then stop staring at me!" he added, causing the group of soccer players to turn their heads away from the fuming boy as he made his way out of the clubroom, his bag on his shoulder.

Tenma and the others stared at the door which Fei had walked out from earlier. "…What the hell just happened?" Tenma asked nobody in particular.

"I'm not sure…" came everyone's simultaneous reply.

"Mood swings… That just makes the possibility of Fei having a period higher…" Tsurugi muttered lowly to himself.

"What the hell… boys can't have a period Tsurugi! All of us know that!" Kageyama insisted, agreeing on Tenma's outburst earlier.

Tsurugi scowled deeply, getting irritated by his comrade's stubbornness. So what if a boy can't have a period? Fei Rune could be a girl for all they know! Tsurugi's hazel brown eyes snapped open at that thought. Fei? A girl? Impossible! But… somehow, there's a pricking feeling in his mind that his thought was right.

He dropped his arms that were crossed over his chest and looked down on the round, his eyes shying away from the curious stares of the group. Tenma raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. "What's wrong Tsurugi?" Tenma asked him, stepping closer to their ace striker.

"Tenma… What were you going to say earlier before Fei went inside the clubroom?" Tsurugi asked him, so many thoughts and ideas entering his mind at once.

Tenma then remembered what he was about to say before Fei interrupted him. "Well… Um… You know…" he stuttered, not really completing the statement. He was nervous as hell. What if he gets laughed at by his members because of his idea?

"Just say it Tenma. It could prove Tsurugi's suggestion wrong or make it make it have sense." Shindou encouraged Tenma.

The zephyr soccer player sighed. "Um… Actually, I was thinking that there might be a slight chance that um…" Tenma stopped mid sentence and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Spill it out!" Amagi impatiently ordered his captain, causing him to flinch slightly though noticeably.

"Um… that Fei is a g-"he stopped yet again to hide his blushing face.

"TENMA!" came the simultaneous cries of everybody in that room except for Tsurugi and Tenma, frustrated at him for stopping twice before saying what his suggestion was.

"I was thinking that Fei is a girl!" he cried out as he stood up, his fists enclosed into a ball and his metallic blue eyes shut tight as a faint blush came up to his face.

All of them looked at him with blank looks except for Tsurugi who only smirked. So his thought had been right. Tenma did think that Fei was a girl like he did.

"What are you talking about Tenma? Isn't that just your wishful thinking so you could date Fei legally?" Kariya joked, not taking Tenma's outburst seriously at all.

Tenma blushed a million shades of red. "D-D-D-Date? You're wrong! I don't love Fei!"

Kariya chuckled. "Huh? I never said you loved him." He pointed out, making Tenma embarrassed even more and everyone laugh at the brunette.

"Besides, no matter how desperate you are Tenma, Fei's never going to be a girl. His body isn't that of a girl's anyway." Hamano stated, recalling the times when people pointed out that Fei was more muscular than he was.

"And what about his physical capability? I've never heard of girls having strength that much like a guy's!" Hikaru pointed out, remembering Fei's kick when he almost slipped. It bad broken a boulder you know!

"He doesn't even look like a girl except for his hair which is in two high pigtails!" Kirino commented.

_Speak for yourself Kirino/sempai. You look more like a girl than Fei. No wonder Shindou/sempai likes you. _Everyone thought, sighing in disappointment as they stared at Shindou and Kirino.

"But…" Tenma whispered, only for himself and Tsurugi who was beside him to hear.

Tsurugi sighed. "Minna, Tenma is right. I also think that Fei is a girl."

Amagi frowned. "Aren't you just saying that so your thought that Fei is having a period be right?" he asked him, lifting up an accusing finger in front of the navy blue haired soccer freak.

"That doesn't matter right now. All that matters is that we need to know if Fei is truly a girl or not."

"But that's impossible!"

"Why is Fei being a girl impossible when cross-dressing is accepted in this world?"

All became silent after that statement from Tsurugi.

"So…are you trying to say that Fei is cross-dressing as a boy so he won't have any problems for being treated as a girl during his stay here?" Shindou asked, unsure of what his decision was at the moment. It was so confusing!

Tsurugi nodded, a determined and serious glint in his hazel brown eyes. Tenma was also the same but the blush on his face didn't let the others know that he was being serious.

"Are you serious?" Shindou asked him once again, although he knew that Tsurugi didn't know how to joke around.

"Yeah."

That sent everyone into a frenzy except for Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who just stayed silent.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

**I'm going to be selfish for this chapter for some unknown reason cause I'm in a bad mood today. Damn Kim just had to so irritating...**

**I'm sorry but I'll have to ask for FIVE reviews before I publish the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter Four

**Alright guys! This is the fourth chapter of What? ! A Girl? ! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"_So…are you trying to say that Fei is cross-dressing as a boy so he won't have any problems for being treated as a girl during his stay here?" Shindou asked, unsure of what his decision was at the moment. It was so confusing!_

_Tsurugi nodded, a determined and serious glint in his hazel brown eyes. Tenma was also the same but the blush on his face didn't let the others know that he was being serious._

"_Are you serious?" Shindou asked him once again, although he knew that Tsurugi didn't know how to joke around. _

"_Yeah." _

_That sent everyone into a frenzy except for Shindou, Tenma and Tsurugi who just stayed silent. _

"_WHAT THE HELL?"_

* * *

"W-W-What are you saying Shindou! That can't be! Fei wouldn't do something like that!" Sangoku exclaimed, still believing that Fei was a boy.

"How could I know that? I was just trying to give my suggestion so we can finally get over this dilemma once and for all! God, we have been talking about Fei for already two chapters of this story you know!" Shindou countered, glaring at Sangoku subconsciously which made the third year shut his mouth.

Shindou was known to be rather scary when angry and none of them wanted to face Shindou's wrath right now. They had too many things to do besides being sent to the hospital after a long torture session.

"You're right about Fei not able to do something to us like cross-dressing to hide her gender but-" Tsurugi was cut off by Hayami wailing.

"So NOW you use feminine pronouns to describe her! That's outrageous! Fe is a BOY!" he insisted, his glasses fogging up a little bit due to the tension that was around the room at that moment.

"Listen to me for a moment!" Tsurugi nearly screamed, extremely frustrated at his team mates for cutting him off. That made all of them shut up while Kirino and Shindou just sighed.

Tsurugi straightened his posture as his hands never left his pockets. "I'm going to find out if Fei really is a girl or not. Who's with me?" he asked them, giving each of them a piercing gaze.

All of them looked at each other before looking back at Tsurugi, gulping.

"Hai!" they all announced, rising up their hands in unison to Tsurugi's question.

That made Tsurugi smirk in victory. Yosh! He had backup in his plan. "Then how about we split up into pairs?" he suggested, looking at Shindou who nodded.

"Yosh! Minna, Sangoku-san, you pair up Kurumada-senpai."

Sangoku and Kurumada nodded in unison at Shindou as he continued.

"Hamano-sempai with Hayami!"

Hayami just gave Hamano a small smile while Hamano grinned at him in response. Of course they were going to be paired up together. They were best friends after all.

"Amagi-senpai with Nishiki!"

Nishiki and Amagi high-fived at his announcement.

"Taiyou, Tsurugi and Tenma!"

Taiyou and Tsurugi seemed to have problems with this but showed no emotion nonetheless. Tenma beamed at hearing that. "Yatta ne! Let's do our best to prove that Fei is a girl! Taiyou! Tsurugi!" he announced, grinning at the two while they gave him a small smile. Tenma never noticed the glare that they sent each other though.

The group of soccer players sighed. Looks like Taiyou and Tsurugi's possessiveness over Tenma will appear during the 'mission'. They wondered why Shindou made them a group. Does he want Taiyou, Tsurugi and Fei fight for Tenma? Then the poor guy will be so confused at what will happen. They were sure that Tenma will pick Fei though. His feeling for the boy-er girl was evident and even Fei sometimes took it to his advantage. Not like he was nay different though.

"Kariya with Kirino!" Shindou announced, making everybody gasp in surprise at him.

"What? You're pairing Kirino and Kariya together? Won't that be troublesome?" Amagi commented, recalling the times when Kiriya and Kirino's rivalry sparked between the two. It had caused a lot of chaos for them.

"Besides, don't you want Kirino as your partner Shindou? You do everything together after all." Sangoku added with a worried glance at Shindou. Why would Shindou pair up Kirino and Kariya together? Doesn't he know that Kariya had feelings for the beautiful defender? It would cause a lot of grief and pain for Shindou since he loved Kirino. Well, that's how they all saw it. It was pretty obvious after all.

"Shindou-senpai, are you sure with your decision?" Kariya asked him, actually worried about his upperclassman. Everybody knew that he had feelings for Kirino, but knowing that the pink haired boy didn't return his feelings and instead had feelings for the former captain, he decided to give up. But if it continues on like this, he may not be able to control himself.

"Shindou…" Kirino muttered lowly to himself. He had been expecting Shindou to pair the two of them up together as usual but why not now? Was there a reason behind this? No matter the reason was, Kirino could feel a pricking feeling in his heart at what Shindou said. Kirino knew that Kariya had romantic feelings for him but he also knew that Kariya was doing his best to restrain those feelings so he would become happy. He didn't like being trapped after all.

"Just trust me on this." Shindou replied, not even batting an eye.

Kirino sighed, feeling Shindou's stubbornness once again. "Alright then. I trust you Shindou. I know that there's a reason as to why you paired me up with Kariya. I'll let you deal with this." He stated, smiling at Shindou.

Shindou also smiled at Kirino, relishing the time that he will spend with the pink haired soccer freak. "Yeah. Next, Aoi and Shinsuke!"

"Aoyama with Ichino! I will go with Seto and Yamana."

"Yay! I get to go with Shin-sama~" Akane squealed, taking another picture of Shindou.

"Why not just join Kariya and Kirino, Shindou? They could use a leader. They might have a conflict about their ideas." Midori wondered, curious as to why h was joining them. Akane and she were fine even without him.

Shindou looked at the ground, hesitating a bit. "Nope. I will make sure that those two won't get into a fight. At least count on me on that." He answered, looking at Midori in the eye with his determined gaze.

Midori just shrugged and muttered a low "Alright then." to herself.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked the group of pairs and trios. They all nodded in response.

"Alright then! We'll split up and make some plans with our partners to find out if Fei really is cross-dressing or not. Let's go!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**I wonder what will happen in the next chapter? Will they finally found out if Fei is a girl or will they have complications? What about Shindou? Why did he pair Kirino and Kariya together? What is he planning? AND what about Taiyou, Tsurugi, and Tenma? Will Taiyou and Tsurugi's possessivene over Tenma finally rear it's head? **

**Woah. SO many questions to be answered! Please wait for the next chapter! And please don't forget to review!**

**3 Reviews please!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Alright guys! Sorry to keep you waiting! This is What? ! A Girl? !'s fifth chapter! PLease enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven or any of it's characters. Thank you!**

* * *

"_Why not just join Kariya and Kirino, Shindou? They could use a leader. They might have a conflict about their ideas." Midori wondered, curious as to why h was joining them. Akane and she were fine even without him._

_Shindou looked at the ground, hesitating a bit. "Nope. I will make sure that those two won't get into a fight. At least count on me on that." He answered, looking at Midori in the eye with his determined gaze._

_Midori just shrugged and muttered a low "Alright then." to herself._

"_Are you guys ready?" he asked the group of pairs and trios. They all nodded in response._

"_Alright then! We'll split up and make some plans with our partners to find out if Fei really is cross-dressing or not. Let's go!"_

"_Yeah!"_

* * *

Fei and Wondeba both sat on the bench, watching the Raimon soccer club practice. Strangely enough, the Protocol Omega hasn't appeared in any of the time routes that Wondeba had been searching on with Fei for already three whole days now. They considered the possibility that Protocol Omega were waiting for them to make the first move but Fei still got the feeling that the timing of their inactiveness were too perfect. It was almost as if it was planned.

Fei shook her head. That was impossible. It's not as if the Protocal Omega stopped their activities just because she has a period right? Then she groaned. That's right! She had almost forgotten that she had a period! And a rather bad one too. It's bad enough as it is that she can't get to play soccer for a while but the fact that her teammates were glancing at her every minute was suffocating. She could feel them; the glances. She turned her gaze to Tenma and sighed as the brunette looked away swiftly, acting innocent. They were onto something. She just knew it!

"Hey Fei…" Wondeba started, looking at Fei nervously while fiddling with his robotic paws.

Fei turned her head to the blue bear robot with a smile. "What is it Wondeba?" she asked, even though she already knew what her companion would be asking.

"Um… Do you still have um…_that?_"

Fei sighed and nodded. She just knew that he was going to ask about her period. He had been asking her about it almost every few hours. It seems like he was more nervous that she was.

Wondeba was the only one who knew that she was a girl and not a boy. He had found it out when her pigtails got loose from her hair ties. Her green hair was rather long and ended just at her waist when down. However, it was a nuisance when she was playing soccer so she asked Wondeba to cut it when she had the time. The bear refused to do so though. He said that a girl's hair is their treasure. As if Fei treats herself as a girl. Why would she bother herself to cross dress in the first place? She would've easily shown herself to the Raimon soccer club as a girl and play soccer with them. It's not like the club was judgmental with Tenma as their captain. She just made it look like her hair was short and even grew a ducktail to avoid being seen as a girl.

The robotic blue bear flinched as he heard Fei sigh again. Was it really so troublesome to pretend as a boy? He didn't know since he wasn't even a human.

"Hey Fei… Are you sure that you don't want to tell them the truth?" he asked her, crossing his robotic arms over his chest. It has been almost three weeks ever since they've been trying to prevent soccer form being erased and gathering the strongest eleven in history! Surely Fei has begun to trust her new friends!

Fei sighed. "Now's not the time Wondeba… Besides, I'm having problems with my feelings right now. It might go overload if I reveal my secret." She replied, clutching her heart. As an image of a certain zephyr soccer player flashed in her mind, she blushed deep scarlet and looked down in shame. What was she doing! Falling in love with a guy in the past? She should just forget about him since they'll going to be separated when they've finally saved soccer after all.

"What secret?" a voice suddenly asked behind Fei.

The green haired girl shivered in response at the voice and turned around, only having to blush another deep scarlet when she faces her crush, Matsukaze Tenma.

"Hey Fei, are you alright now?" Tenma asked as he sat beside her, ignoring Wondeba's complaints about 'stealing his chair'.

Fei looked down on the ground, still not fully able to calm her beating heart.

"Fei?"

The green haired soccer player breath in before managing to lessen her blush down though there was a tiny bit left on her cheeks. "Uh… Yeah! I don't really know why I collapsed that time. Probably just because of exhaustion." she replied, her hands shaking as they inched a bit closer to Tenma's right hand.

Tenma frowned as he heard her. "Wasn't it because you had stomachache? You were clutching your stomach that time you know?" he pointed out.

Fei flinched at his statement. Damn, to think that she was planning to let her problem pass by without any dilemmas. Guess that was impossible. She just had to hope that they won't match that up with her period. Besides, they don't even know she's a girl more less even a slight suspicion that she's a girl. "Oh yeah! Now I remember…" she answered, averting her eyes away from the metallic blue eys of her captain. Just staring into them makes her blush!

"What secret were you talking about earlier?" Tenma asked her, startling the poor girl.

Fei sweat dropped, not sure of what she was going to say to cover up. "Uh…uh…you know…um…" she stuttered, not finding the right words to say.

Tenma, sensing her discomfort, stopped asking. "Ah! If you don't want to say it you shouldn't force yourself! After all, secrets are secret! Right?"

Fei just sighed in relief. She could really use Tenma's denseness to her advantage sometimes.

Tenma grinned at her, making her heart skip another beat. Wah! Why was she acting so girly today! Was it an effect of puberty? Whatever it was, Fei didn't like it one bit! Thanks to that she's acting more and more like her real gender! Just when she was finally getting used to cross-dressing!

"By the way, Tsurugi said that when you receive stomachaches that often you may have a period!"

Fei stopped in her tracks and looked at Tenma with wide eyes. Eh? What did he just say? Did he just say that she might have a period? What? When the hell did they discover her secret? ! And Tsurugi? OF all people, that ignorant person just had to be the one who found out? Why? She didn't even do anything to let her secret slip-up!

After looking at Fei's reaction, Tenma nodded at Tsurugi and Taiyou who were hiding behind the bushes. He mentally sighed. Why was he the one doing all the work? Well Tsurugi and Taiyou were the one who were taking footage of their conversation but having a normal talk with Fei while being aware of his feelings were difficult. It was like his heart was urging him to just confess!

"But that's impossible right? After all, boys can't have periods!" he laughed, slumping down on the bench as he continued his act.

Tsurugi and Taiyou kept themselves from laughing at Tenma as he continued their plan. Well, at least Tsurugi was trying. Taiyou was in a fit of chuckles as he clutched his stomach to control his laughter. They couldn't believe it! Who knew that Tenma was such a good actor? They always deemed him to be the innocent type! Was his innocent personality just an act? They didn't really know since Tenma could have been made champion in Hollywood with his act.

Fei gulped. "Y-Yeah! Of course boys can't have periods! What made Tsurugi think of that idea anyway?" she replied, mentally slapping herself for stuttering. Who knew if Tenma would pick that up and use it against her. But Tenma was dense and all he could think about was soccer so she wouldn't really worry but…she just got the itching feeling that this Tenma in front of her was different. Like, he was planning something that would greatly affect her. And the tingling feeling at the back of her neck just wouldn't stop. Wondeba was nowhere to be found now. He probably went back to the Inazuma Caravan to take care of his MixiMax gun or gather some information about their next destination.

Tenma looked at her with narrowed eyes like he was searching for something on her face. Fei just kept still and blinked a couple of times before finally beginning to get embarrassed as Tenma's gaze didn't leave her face even for half a second. Tenma spoke up before she got to open her mouth though.

"Hey Fei… You _are_ a boy, right?" he asked, somewhat insecure with his question. A part of him wanted Fei to say no and stay as a boy but the remaining part of him just wanted to have Fei as a girl. HE didn't really know why but that was what he felt.

Fei sweat dropped. She felt like she was being interrogated here! And why was Tenma of all people asking her that? Were they having doubts about her? She better clear that up soon or her mission will turn into chaos before they even save soccer from being erased! "O-Of course I am Tenma! Why are you asking me –something like that?" she replied nervously, her voice shaking as she did so.

Tenma just looked at her for her reaction again, this time more carefully. Then he grinned. "All right then! I was just wondering what it would be like if you were deceiving us by pretending to be a boy!" he stated with a smile-that didn't reach her eyes.

Fei's mind stopped at that very moment .

Her eyes widened considerably as her skin paled if possible and her jaw dropped a hundred meters down the ground. It was probably being roasted by Satan right now.

Tenma smirked as he saw what he was looking for all this time. A very unusual smirk that Fei wasn't used to seeing on him. "See you later Fei! Come to practice alright?" he bid goodbye with Fei but not before hugging her for a moment though.

Fei slumped back down to the bench, her face blank with any emotions right now as she watched Tenma's figure vanish from her sight.

_Processing… 40%_

…_67%_

…_78%_

…_89%_

…_94%_

…_98%_

…_99%_

…_Processing Complete!_

Her face exploded in million colors of red as she recalled what Tenma did. His smirk just made him redder if possible. And considering that he hugged her even for only a moment…she would be happy to die right now...

"W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! TENMA YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

Tenma grinned as her voice reached them even inside the clubroom. All of the soccer players that were inside looked at him like he was crazy.

"What did you do to Fei Tenma?" Kariya asked, pointing an accusing finger at Tenma as Kirino stood behind him, also curious at what Tenma did.

"That's right! What did you do Tenma-kun?" Taiyou added, pouting at Tenma. Tsurugi was right behind him, holding his camera. They didn't get to witness the end of the duo's conversation since the brunette made them retreat before Fei managed to spot them. Tsurugi doubt that Fei at that moment could even think about anything besides Tenma anyway.

Tenma grinned and moved away of Kariya or anyone's reach before slightly smirking, surprising the lot. "Hi-mit-su!" he spelled out, giving his members a small smile before going out the club room with a soccer ball to practice on.

All of them just stared blankly at the door which Tenma went out from. Were they dreaming? Did Tenma just smirk right there?

Taiyou looked at Tsurugi who glared at him as if telling 'what are you looking at?'

"Are you sure Tenma isn't getting infected by your 'smirk virus' Tsurugi? That would be real-Gah!" Taiyou held his head in pain after Tsurugi smacked him.

* * *

**Alright? Was it good? Was it bad? Whatever did you think of it, please mention it on your review!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	6. Chapter Six

**Thanks for waiting so long! This is the sixth chapter for What?! A Girl?! I've been so busy these days that I haven't found enough time to upload my stories. But since it is All Saints Day tomorrow, we don't have any classes today so I could at least update one chapter within a day. I hope that you can forgive me .**

**Discalimer: I don't own Inazuma Eleven.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"_Aah!" Aoi let out a squeal before Fei tried to catch her. She mentally smirked as she quickly placed her hand in front of her just in time to let them land on Fei's chest. _

_Fei internally screamed bloody murder as Aoi's hands were placed on top of her chest and she panicked. She pretended to be calm though and steadied the blue haired girl. "Are you alright?" she asked her, acting like what she did was not a problem to her. Well, if you were a boy that wouldn't be really a problem since you've got nothing to hide._

_Aoi just stayed silent and stepped back from Fei making the green haired soccer player look at her in confusion. Aoi then looked up at Fei with an extremely red blush on her face. Wait! Why was she blushing? Did she find out already! Wah! Fei was so in trouble._

"_Y-Y-You… Gah! Impossible!" Aoi gave up and dragged a confused Kinako outside of the clubroom, leaving Fei there in a mess._

_What was that that she felt underneath her hands? It was soft and small felt like it was being restricted by something. Whatever it was, Aoi was sure that it would change her image of Fei forever_.

* * *

Fei tapped lightly on the table she was occupying on at the moment with her index finger in boredom. She had been waiting for already twenty minutes and her companions weren't still in sight. She sighed and slumped back down on her chair. She was wearing her usual casual clothes though she was extra careful this time and tightened the bandage tied around her chest much more than usual. Sure it did hurt but she didn't have any choice if she didn't want her real gender to be found out.

The green haired time jumper was currently in a small café that was just a few minutes' walk from Raimon. Kinako told her to wait there for them so they could finally go shopping. Fei sighed. She didn't know why she agreed to accompany them with shopping but after hearing Tenma and Tsurugi's conversation from Kinako and Aoi…she just blurt it out without thinking.

"Hey Fei! Did you wait long?" Kinako's voice echoed within the small café and everyone turned their heads to stare at the brunette. She was waving happily at Fei, ignoring the stares intended for her with Aoi behind her. For some odd reason, Fei thought that Aoi was avoiding her gaze.

Fei immediately stood up from her seat and slammed her palms lightly on the table with an annoyed look on her face. "You two are late! It's already past the time we agreed upon!" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting a little bit.

"Hahaha! Sorry! I overslept!" Kinako explained, smoothing her sleek brown hair with a bright smile. Aoi just chuckled at Kinako and Fei sighed.

"Come on, the mall's already open." Aoi commented, pointing to the open door of the mall. People were already fighting their way in and the guards were visibly troubled about the sudden wave of people coming in.

"Ah! You're right!" Kinako grabbed Fei's hand as she dragged her to the mall, with Aoi following closely behind. "Let's go then!" she announced.

* * *

Fei sighed as she carried around at least three dozen of bags in her hands, following the two overly enthusiastic girls who were just running around the shop they were currently in. Kinako was looking at the cue headbands that were displayed at the store window while Aoi was currently scanning over some accessories that might match the dress that she bought from the other store earlier. It was the twelfth shop that they have entered. Fei was beginning to regret even agreeing to their request.

"Hey, hey, Fei. Do you think that this looks good on me?" Kinako asked, showing the green haired cross dresser how she looked like with a green headband that had a bow at the right side of it.

Fei nodded tiredly, forcing her hands to keep carrying the bags she was holding. "Yeah. It looks good on you Kinako. You should buy it." She suggested and sighed as Kinako left with a grin on her face towards the counter.

Fei groaned as she felt her strength giving away and searched for the nearest bench around while waiting for her friends to be done with shopping. "Then we're going to go to another shop again…" she muttered gingerly. It was already torture that she could look at so many clothes and accessories and not try them on. She thought that she already got rid of that part as a girl. But it looked like she was wrong. Finding a bench just near the entrance, she headed there and put the bags down on the ground before sitting. She let out a satisfied sigh as she could finally rest her hands and feet.

"Fei! We're already done here! Let's go to that shop next door!" Kinako announced, approaching Fei with Aoi on her trail. They were both carrying small bags from the store and Fei groaned inwardly. She barely got any rest and she had to carry more luggages? Sometimes, she hated disguising as a boy.

While she began to carry the plastic bags again, Aoi approached her and looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want some help Fei? Those look too heavy for you to carry." She commented, gesturing at the plastic bags that Kinako had forced Fei to carry.

'Of course they do.' Fei thought to himself before smiling at Aoi. "Don't worry Aoi. This is a boy's job." She answered, lifting all the bags to prove her point. "See? I'm alright. Now go on. I'll be right behind you two."

Aoi just gave her a blank look as if thinking of something before nodding and going after Kinako who was already raiding the shop. Fei just sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went after them. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Aah! I'm exhausted!" Kinako announced, stretching her short arms into the air as Aoi sipped on her milk tea. Fei was currently resting her head on the table top, a mountain of plastic bags behind her. They were currently at a café on the second floor of the mall after a tiring activity. It was already past four in the afternoon and only two more hours are left before they had to come home.

Aoi looked at Kinako before looking at Fei. Then she gave Kinako a wink, the brown haired girl beaming as she received it. She stood up from her chair and raised her arm up to the air. "Yosh! After this, we're going to take you shopping Fei!" she announced, getting the attention of the whole café. She ignored them and waited for her green haired friend to answer.

Fei groaned, not bothering to lift up her head to look at the brunette. "I don't want to…" she answered, her voice muffled.

Kinako frowned and Aoi pointed at the wall of plastic bags behind Fei. "Don't worry about the bags! I'll just call Shinsuke to deliver them to our house." Kinako suggested, grinning at Fei.

Fei looked up at Kinako finally with a confused expression on her face. "Shinsuke? Why Shinsuke?"

Kinako grinned and showed Fei her phone. "Because I already called Shinsuke to take the bags home just earlier. He should be here in a few minutes. Oh. Speak of the devil." She commented, sitting back down on her chair as the short soccer player approached them, his hair still resembling a bunny's ears.

"Hi, Kinako, Aoi and Fei!" he greeted, grinning at the trio as he waved at them. Shinsuke then stopped in front of the mountain of bags and gasped. "Woah…What a feast you have here…" he commented, gaping at the mass of bags in front of him. Fei sighed and sympathized with him. How could he, who has such a small stature, take home such a huge pile? Even Fei had trouble with it.

"You can take them home right? You promised." Kinako stated, looking at Shinsuke with a grin on her face. Aoi just sighed and shook her head with a disbelieving smile. Kinako was merciless sometimes.

Shinsuke looked at the heap of bags before sighing. He was beginning to regret ever suggesting to take Fei into a mall and shop. But he wasn't about to give up. "Yeah. I can!" he announced, giving the trio a determined look.

Fei sat up straight from her chair and looked at Shinsuke. "You don't have to Shinsuke. I can take care of it. Besides, I'm stronger than you. I doubt that you can handle all this." She offered, though doubting herself. What was she talking about? Shinsuke was obviously stronger than her despite being so tiny. He was a boy after all.

Shinsuke looked at Fei with a blank look before responding, "…You know Fei, you look and act like a girl sometimes. That's why Tenma developed such emotions. I wish that you would just tell us what you're hiding so we can help you."

Fei froze at that and Kinako smirked. Aoi just gave Fei a sympathetic look, knowing what she was feeling without asking. Shinsuke then picked one bag after another, balancing the bags on his arms and head amazingly. He grinned at the trio. "Well then, I'll be taking these, home. See you on Monday!" he tried to wave but he couldn't do so or the bags will fall into the ground and will probably make a mess.

Fei panicked. Did she really act like a girl? No way! She already did her absolute best to keep mher secret from being known. By the way SHinsuke had said that, it seems like the club was already thinking that she was hinding something. Fei looked at Aoi with the blink of an eye and blue haired girl flinched slightly but looked back anyway. If Fei wasn't mistaken, Aoi had touched her chest before when she fell and Fei had to keep her from falling. What if… Aoi knew of Fei's real gender? Her mission would be over then! Ahh! So many problems in one lifetime!

"Come on, Aoi, Fei. Let's go to the next shop to buy Fei something new to wear. I hate seeing him in the same attire everyday when he's not in our soccer uniform." She whined, grabbing Fei by the wrist and dragging her to another store…yet again.

* * *

"Um…Kinako…" Fei stuttered, looking at the clothes that the brunette had given her to wear with a weird expression.

"Yes?" Kinako asked, an innocent smile on her face; an almost TOO innocent smile for Fei to believe in. Aoi was holding a pair of dark blue jeans, checking the price tag before sighing and placing it back where it was before. They were currently in the most popular casual clothes store of the mall. It was only for girls and they didn't offer man's clothes in.

"Why are you making me wear something like…this?" she asked yet again, showing Kinako the clothes that she had picked for the time jumper to try on. Fei held out a light blue tank top with ruffles just under the chest area, a short sleeved bluish green hoodie that ended just above her waist and a black checkered skirt. All in all, Fei could say that Kinako was making her try out girl's clothes.

"What's wrong with you wearing them?" Kinako asked, showing Fei her famous puppy dog eyes that just succeeds on making Fie melt every time.

"But…I'm a boy and these are girl's clothes!" Fei commented, looking at the clothes like they were sent from hell. But the truth was that she really wanted to wear them. Badly.

Kinako giggled. "Don't worry Fei. I'm sure that they'll look good on you. You have a feminine body after all." She commented, making Fei blush.

"H-How do you know something like t-that?"

"Hehe. Just checked out your records from Wondeba. That robotic bear really is useful sometimes don't you think so?"

"A-Anyways…! I don't want to wear them!" Fei pouted, giving Kinako back the clothes.

Kinako laughed and pushed them back to her. "There you go again. You're acting like a girl again Fei. That's why I think you'll look better in girl's clothes." Kinako commented, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her head. "If you want to prove my point wrong then go in the dressing room, wear those clothes, and then show me how you look in them. If you don't look like what I imagined you would look like, I will give up trying to find out if you're a girl. And yes. I'm trying to find out if you're a girl."

Fei froze up and then laughed awkwardly at Kinako. "Hahaha… Me? A girl? That's impossible. What are you talking about Kinako? Is the whole soccer club in this too? Don't tell me that all of you are trying to find out if I'm a girl or something along those lines. If that is so, please give up since I'll never become a girl."

Kinako narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Well then wear those clothes and let me know if what you're saying is true."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't believe me Kinako?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort Fei. I was just saying how insecure I am to know that you are hiding something from us, your friends. Or are we really treated as friends or were we really living an illusion all this time?"

That did it. Something snapped inside of Fei and she lost control of herself and her voice at that matter. "Fine. I'll show you that I'm a boy and not a tranny!" she announced with her true voice. Her voice was still boyish but without her restraints, it really sounded like a girl's voice. Fei stormed to the dressing room, stomping like an elephant in annoyance.

Kinako lost her smirk and sighed, turning to face Aoi. "Man, having to act like that in front of Fei is really tiring. I can't believe I had to say something like that just to have him snap and trick him into our plan. Or should I say her right now?"

Aoi sighed. "You know Kinako, you seem really knowledgeable of Fei." She commented, looking at the brown haired girl's hazel brown eyes.

KInako looked at Fei before blinking. "Do I? I don't think so though."

"You do."

"Well, I guess I admit that I enjoy observing Fei's actions every now and then. That's what mothers do right?" she whispered the last part to herself but Aoi had still heard it and said nothing. Kinako was a mysterious girl and Aoi wasn't stupid enough to get involved with her secrets.

"Oh! Hey! Isn't that Tenma and Tsurugi?" Kinako pointed to the two who were eating ice cream just at the ice cream parlor opposite of the store they were in. Aoi looked over to where Kinako was pointing at and gasped. "Oh. You're right."

"Let's call them over… Hey Tenma! Tsurugi! Come over here!" she called out, waving at them fervently with agrin on her face.

Tsurugi was the one who first noticed her and he nudged at Tenma who looked at Kinako. Then the brown haired soccer player grinned and responded. "Hey Kinako! We're coming over right now. Let's go Tsurugi."

The ace striker only nodded before following his captain to where the girls were at. "What are you two doing here?" Tenma asked the two, licking his cookies and cream flavored ice cream.

Kinako grinned. "I could ask the same to you two."

"Well Tsurugi here invited me to watch a movie about a girl who enrolled in a boy's school and cross dressed as a boy to avoid getting caught. He said it was a necessary action to learn more about Fei. I don't know why he said that though." He answered, licking his ice cream another time. "What about you two?"

"Well, we've been here since this morning looking and buying for clothes since summer is nearly there. And now, we're having Fei try on some clothes here in the dressing room."

Tenma perked up at Fei's name. "Fei? He's here too? Where is he?" Tenma sounded excited and Kinako and Aoi couldn't help but giggle at his energetic approach.

"As Kinako had said earlier, he's in the dressing room. Fei! Aren't you done yet?"

There was a sound of shuffling in one of the dressing rooms of the store. "Wait a minute!"

"Tenma and Tsurugi are here you know!"

"Eh! Tenma? Waah! No way am I going to let him see me in this kind of outfit!"

Kinako and Aoi couldn't help but notice that she forgot to mention Tsurugi's name. Tsurugi wasn't bothered by that fact and just looked amused at Fei's outburst. "What are you saying Fei! I'm sure that you look good!" Kinako commented, trying to pull Fei out of the dressing room by pulling at her hand.

"No! I'm still not emotionally prepared for this!" Fei whined, desperately trying to escape her friend's grasp. She wouldn't dare to show Tenma or anyone how she looked like in these clothes! She haven't worn a girls clothe ever since she started cross dressings o she was insecure about what she looked like right now. Ad it didn't help that the dressing room that she picked didn't have a mirror to assist her.

"Just do it!" Kinako forcefully grabbed and pulled at Fei's hand with more force than before, thus making the green haired girl come out of the dressing room.

Fei's hair was down since she couldn't wear the t-shirt without taking out her hair ties and it reached past her waist. None of the people in the shop didn't know that Fei's hair was that long.

Kinako gasped, Aoi and Tsurugi jaw dropping as they looked at their friend. Tenma looked at her with his eyes widened. "Fei…?"

Fei looked at Tenma with teary light green bluish eyes. "Tenma…?"

* * *

**Alright! I hope that you enjoyed it! lease review! I love good criticism. **

**I need at least 10 reviews for this chapter. **

**I know that this is demanding of me but I want to try being selfish for a while. I wonder how my parents will take my attitude? I'm looking forward to it.**


	7. Chapter Seven

**PLEASE STOP. THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT.**

**To those who read this already, please go back to chapter six because I accidentally updated with the chapter 7 document so I'm going to update this early.**

**I'M SORRY.**

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ITE or any of it's characters.**

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

"_Aah!" Aoi let out a squeal before Fei tried to catch her. She mentally smirked as she quickly placed her hand in front of her just in time to let them land on Fei's chest. _

_Fei internally screamed bloody murder as Aoi's hands were placed on top of her chest and she panicked. She pretended to be calm though and steadied the blue haired girl. "Are you alright?" she asked her, acting like what she did was not a problem to her. Well, if you were a boy that wouldn't be really a problem since you've got nothing to hide._

_Aoi just stayed silent and stepped back from Fei making the green haired soccer player look at her in confusion. Aoi then looked up at Fei with an extremely red blush on her face. Wait! Why was she blushing? Did she find out already! Wah! Fei was so in trouble._

"_Y-Y-You… Gah! Impossible!" Aoi gave up and dragged a confused Kinako outside of the clubroom, leaving Fei there in a mess._

_What was that that she felt underneath her hands? It was soft and small felt like it was being restricted by something. Whatever it was, Aoi was sure that it would change her image of Fei forever_.

* * *

Fei tapped lightly on the table she was occupying on at the moment with her index finger in boredom. She had been waiting for already twenty minutes and her companions weren't still in sight. She sighed and slumped back down on her chair. She was wearing her usual casual clothes though she was extra careful this time and tightened the bandage tied around her chest much more than usual. Sure it did hurt but she didn't have any choice if she didn't want her real gender to be found out.

The green haired time jumper was currently in a small café that was just a few minutes' walk from Raimon. Kinako told her to wait there for them so they could finally go shopping. Fei sighed. She didn't know why she agreed to accompany them with shopping but after hearing Tenma and Tsurugi's conversation from Kinako and Aoi…she just blurt it out without thinking.

"Hey Fei! Did you wait long?" Kinako's voice echoed within the small café and everyone turned their heads to stare at the brunette. She was waving happily at Fei, ignoring the stares intended for her with Aoi behind her. For some odd reason, Fei thought that Aoi was avoiding her gaze.

Fei immediately stood up from her seat and slammed her palms lightly on the table with an annoyed look on her face. "You two are late! It's already past the time we agreed upon!" she complained, crossing her arms over her chest, pouting a little bit.

"Hahaha! Sorry! I overslept!" Kinako explained, smoothing her sleek brown hair with a bright smile. Aoi just chuckled at Kinako and Fei sighed.

"Come on, the mall's already open." Aoi commented, pointing to the open door of the mall. People were already fighting their way in and the guards were visibly troubled about the sudden wave of people coming in.

"Ah! You're right!" Kinako grabbed Fei's hand as she dragged her to the mall, with Aoi following closely behind. "Let's go then!" she announced.

* * *

Fei sighed as she carried around at least three dozen of bags in her hands, following the two overly enthusiastic girls who were just running around the shop they were currently in. Kinako was looking at the cue headbands that were displayed at the store window while Aoi was currently scanning over some accessories that might match the dress that she bought from the other store earlier. It was the twelfth shop that they have entered. Fei was beginning to regret even agreeing to their request.

"Hey, hey, Fei. Do you think that this looks good on me?" Kinako asked, showing the green haired cross dresser how she looked like with a green headband that had a bow at the right side of it.

Fei nodded tiredly, forcing her hands to keep carrying the bags she was holding. "Yeah. It looks good on you Kinako. You should buy it." She suggested and sighed as Kinako left with a grin on her face towards the counter.

Fei groaned as she felt her strength giving away and searched for the nearest bench around while waiting for her friends to be done with shopping. "Then we're going to go to another shop again…" she muttered gingerly. It was already torture that she could look at so many clothes and accessories and not try them on. She thought that she already got rid of that part as a girl. But it looked like she was wrong. Finding a bench just near the entrance, she headed there and put the bags down on the ground before sitting. She let out a satisfied sigh as she could finally rest her hands and feet.

"Fei! We're already done here! Let's go to that shop next door!" Kinako announced, approaching Fei with Aoi on her trail. They were both carrying small bags from the store and Fei groaned inwardly. She barely got any rest and she had to carry more luggages? Sometimes, she hated disguising as a boy.

While she began to carry the plastic bags again, Aoi approached her and looked at her sympathetically. "Do you want some help Fei? Those look too heavy for you to carry." She commented, gesturing at the plastic bags that Kinako had forced Fei to carry.

'Of course they do.' Fei thought to himself before smiling at Aoi. "Don't worry Aoi. This is a boy's job." She answered, lifting all the bags to prove her point. "See? I'm alright. Now go on. I'll be right behind you two."

Aoi just gave her a blank look as if thinking of something before nodding and going after Kinako who was already raiding the shop. Fei just sighed for the umpteenth time that day and went after them. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Aah! I'm exhausted!" Kinako announced, stretching her short arms into the air as Aoi sipped on her milk tea. Fei was currently resting her head on the table top, a mountain of plastic bags behind her. They were currently at a café on the second floor of the mall after a tiring activity. It was already past four in the afternoon and only two more hours are left before they had to come home.

Aoi looked at Kinako before looking at Fei. Then she gave Kinako a wink, the brown haired girl beaming as she received it. She stood up from her chair and raised her arm up to the air. "Yosh! After this, we're going to take you shopping Fei!" she announced, getting the attention of the whole café. She ignored them and waited for her green haired friend to answer.

Fei groaned, not bothering to lift up her head to look at the brunette. "I don't want to…" she answered, her voice muffled.

Kinako frowned and Aoi pointed at the wall of plastic bags behind Fei. "Don't worry about the bags! I'll just call Shinsuke to deliver them to our house." Kinako suggested, grinning at Fei.

Fei looked up at Kinako finally with a confused expression on her face. "Shinsuke? Why Shinsuke?"

Kinako grinned and showed Fei her phone. "Because I already called Shinsuke to take the bags home just earlier. He should be here in a few minutes. Oh. Speak of the devil." She commented, sitting back down on her chair as the short soccer player approached them, his hair still resembling a bunny's ears.

"Hi, Kinako, Aoi and Fei!" he greeted, grinning at the trio as he waved at them. Shinsuke then stopped in front of the mountain of bags and gasped. "Woah…What a feast you have here…" he commented, gaping at the mass of bags in front of him. Fei sighed and sympathized with him. How could he, who has such a small stature, take home such a huge pile? Even Fei had trouble with it.

"You can take them home right? You promised." Kinako stated, looking at Shinsuke with a grin on her face. Aoi just sighed and shook her head with a disbelieving smile. Kinako was merciless sometimes.

Shinsuke looked at the heap of bags before sighing. He was beginning to regret ever suggesting to take Fei into a mall and shop. But he wasn't about to give up. "Yeah. I can!" he announced, giving the trio a determined look.

Fei sat up straight from her chair and looked at Shinsuke. "You don't have to Shinsuke. I can take care of it. Besides, I'm stronger than you. I doubt that you can handle all this." She offered, though doubting herself. What was she talking about? Shinsuke was obviously stronger than her despite being so tiny. He was a boy after all.

Shinsuke looked at Fei with a blank look before responding, "…You know Fei, you look and act like a girl sometimes. That's why Tenma developed such emotions. I wish that you would just tell us what you're hiding so we can help you."

Fei froze at that and Kinako smirked. Aoi just gave Fei a sympathetic look, knowing what she was feeling without asking. Shinsuke then picked one bag after another, balancing the bags on his arms and head amazingly. He grinned at the trio. "Well then, I'll be taking these, home. See you on Monday!" he tried to wave but he couldn't do so or the bags will fall into the ground and will probably make a mess.

Fei panicked. Did she really act like a girl? No way! She already did her absolute best to keep mher secret from being known. By the way SHinsuke had said that, it seems like the club was already thinking that she was hinding something. Fei looked at Aoi with the blink of an eye and blue haired girl flinched slightly but looked back anyway. If Fei wasn't mistaken, Aoi had touched her chest before when she fell and Fei had to keep her from falling. What if… Aoi knew of Fei's real gender? Her mission would be over then! Ahh! So many problems in one lifetime!

"Come on, Aoi, Fei. Let's go to the next shop to buy Fei something new to wear. I hate seeing him in the same attire everyday when he's not in our soccer uniform." She whined, grabbing Fei by the wrist and dragging her to another store…yet again.

* * *

"Um…Kinako…" Fei stuttered, looking at the clothes that the brunette had given her to wear with a weird expression.

"Yes?" Kinako asked, an innocent smile on her face; an almost TOO innocent smile for Fei to believe in. Aoi was holding a pair of dark blue jeans, checking the price tag before sighing and placing it back where it was before. They were currently in the most popular casual clothes store of the mall. It was only for girls and they didn't offer man's clothes in.

"Why are you making me wear something like…this?" she asked yet again, showing Kinako the clothes that she had picked for the time jumper to try on. Fei held out a light blue tank top with ruffles just under the chest area, a short sleeved bluish green hoodie that ended just above her waist and a black checkered skirt. All in all, Fei could say that Kinako was making her try out girl's clothes.

"What's wrong with you wearing them?" Kinako asked, showing Fei her famous puppy dog eyes that just succeeds on making Fie melt every time.

"But…I'm a boy and these are girl's clothes!" Fei commented, looking at the clothes like they were sent from hell. But the truth was that she really wanted to wear them. Badly.

Kinako giggled. "Don't worry Fei. I'm sure that they'll look good on you. You have a feminine body after all." She commented, making Fei blush.

"H-How do you know something like t-that?"

"Hehe. Just checked out your records from Wondeba. That robotic bear really is useful sometimes don't you think so?"

"A-Anyways…! I don't want to wear them!" Fei pouted, giving Kinako back the clothes.

Kinako laughed and pushed them back to her. "There you go again. You're acting like a girl again Fei. That's why I think you'll look better in girl's clothes." Kinako commented, shrugging her shoulders as she shook her head. "If you want to prove my point wrong then go in the dressing room, wear those clothes, and then show me how you look in them. If you don't look like what I imagined you would look like, I will give up trying to find out if you're a girl. And yes. I'm trying to find out if you're a girl."

Fei froze up and then laughed awkwardly at Kinako. "Hahaha… Me? A girl? That's impossible. What are you talking about Kinako? Is the whole soccer club in this too? Don't tell me that all of you are trying to find out if I'm a girl or something along those lines. If that is so, please give up since I'll never become a girl."

Kinako narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Oh really? Well then wear those clothes and let me know if what you're saying is true."

"Are you trying to tell me that you don't believe me Kinako?"

"I'm not saying anything of the sort Fei. I was just saying how insecure I am to know that you are hiding something from us, your friends. Or are we really treated as friends or were we really living an illusion all this time?"

That did it. Something snapped inside of Fei and she lost control of herself and her voice at that matter. "Fine. I'll show you that I'm a boy and not a tranny!" she announced with her true voice. Her voice was still boyish but without her restraints, it really sounded like a girl's voice. Fei stormed to the dressing room, stomping like an elephant in annoyance.

Kinako lost her smirk and sighed, turning to face Aoi. "Man, having to act like that in front of Fei is really tiring. I can't believe I had to say something like that just to have him snap and trick him into our plan. Or should I say her right now?"

Aoi sighed. "You know Kinako, you seem really knowledgeable of Fei." She commented, looking at the brown haired girl's hazel brown eyes.

KInako looked at Fei before blinking. "Do I? I don't think so though."

"You do."

"Well, I guess I admit that I enjoy observing Fei's actions every now and then. That's what mothers do right?" she whispered the last part to herself but Aoi had still heard it and said nothing. Kinako was a mysterious girl and Aoi wasn't stupid enough to get involved with her secrets.

"Oh! Hey! Isn't that Tenma and Tsurugi?" Kinako pointed to the two who were eating ice cream just at the ice cream parlor opposite of the store they were in. Aoi looked over to where Kinako was pointing at and gasped. "Oh. You're right."

"Let's call them over… Hey Tenma! Tsurugi! Come over here!" she called out, waving at them fervently with agrin on her face.

Tsurugi was the one who first noticed her and he nudged at Tenma who looked at Kinako. Then the brown haired soccer player grinned and responded. "Hey Kinako! We're coming over right now. Let's go Tsurugi."

The ace striker only nodded before following his captain to where the girls were at. "What are you two doing here?" Tenma asked the two, licking his cookies and cream flavored ice cream.

Kinako grinned. "I could ask the same to you two."

"Well Tsurugi here invited me to watch a movie about a girl who enrolled in a boy's school and cross dressed as a boy to avoid getting caught. He said it was a necessary action to learn more about Fei. I don't know why he said that though." He answered, licking his ice cream another time. "What about you two?"

"Well, we've been here since this morning looking and buying for clothes since summer is nearly there. And now, we're having Fei try on some clothes here in the dressing room."

Tenma perked up at Fei's name. "Fei? He's here too? Where is he?" Tenma sounded excited and Kinako and Aoi couldn't help but giggle at his energetic approach.

"As Kinako had said earlier, he's in the dressing room. Fei! Aren't you done yet?"

There was a sound of shuffling in one of the dressing rooms of the store. "Wait a minute!"

"Tenma and Tsurugi are here you know!"

"Eh! Tenma? Waah! No way am I going to let him see me in this kind of outfit!"

Kinako and Aoi couldn't help but notice that she forgot to mention Tsurugi's name. Tsurugi wasn't bothered by that fact and just looked amused at Fei's outburst. "What are you saying Fei! I'm sure that you look good!" Kinako commented, trying to pull Fei out of the dressing room by pulling at her hand.

"No! I'm still not emotionally prepared for this!" Fei whined, desperately trying to escape her friend's grasp. She wouldn't dare to show Tenma or anyone how she looked like in these clothes! She haven't worn a girls clothe ever since she started cross dressings o she was insecure about what she looked like right now. Ad it didn't help that the dressing room that she picked didn't have a mirror to assist her.

"Just do it!" Kinako forcefully grabbed and pulled at Fei's hand with more force than before, thus making the green haired girl come out of the dressing room.

Fei's hair was down since she couldn't wear the t-shirt without taking out her hair ties and it reached past her waist. None of the people in the shop didn't know that Fei's hair was that long.

Kinako gasped, Aoi and Tsurugi jaw dropping as they looked at their friend. Tenma looked at her with his eyes widened. "Fei…?"

Fei looked at Tenma with teary light green bluish eyes. "Tenma…?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading this! I don't need any reviews for the next chapter since I spoiled it for you. I PROMISE THAT I WON'T MAKE THAT KIND OF MISTAKE AGAIN.**


End file.
